A Picture's Worth
by sinner316
Summary: Part 13 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Clary feels it is time to dust off her artistic skills and puts them to the test during one of her play times with Simon and Liam. I own nothing except the plot...and Liam of course (well, he is based off another character in another fandom ;) ) Leave feedback! Happy reading!


"Isn't he just too precious, Liam?" Clary crooned as she looked upon Simon's naked body strapped her to bed. With his legs and arms tied to the four-poster bed and his mouth gagged with a medal ball, Clary ate him up with her eyes. She dipped her brush into the paint and set to work on adding shadows to her portrait. She tilted her head making sure that the painting of Simon was doing him justice, "Beautiful." He was quite the specimen to study under intense scrutiny. She admired his thin frame and the boyish roundness of his face in a certain light.

She felt the strong hands of Liam come around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder, "Absolutely scrumptious, kitten, but when do we get to play with him?" he asked dropping wet kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Clary leaned her head back against him, "Soon, my lion, soon. I want to finish, my artwork first." These paintings were to be gifts to her favorite toys to cherish and remember all the fun time they were having. She will hang them up in her special room where her toys were kept and it would be magical. Her toes curled just thinking about being surrounded by her fondest memories.

Simon was her first subject and she knew she had chosen wisely. She loved contrasting his paleness against the stunning colors of the maroon bedspread he sat on top of. His small stature being dwarfed by the massive bedframe, obviously the main object in her picture. She loved capturing his facial features, the tiny flash of emotion running across his features- fear. She loved Simon's look of fear, it really brought out his eyes she thought or maybe they were just accentuating the engorged veins in his temples. She would paint all of it to immortalize his face forever in this moment.

Dropping her paintbrush onto the easel, she leaned back to take a look at the picture as a whole. "Perfect," she whispered. She turned to Liam who was watching Simon with a certain curiosity regarding the smaller male who held so much of his kitten's attention. She licked her lips as she took in Liam's strong, masculine stature.

"Are you ready, my lion," she asked placing her hand in his, bringing it up to her lips so she could lay her own wet kisses on top of it.

Liam smiled down at her, "What do you want me to do?"

Thinking while looking over Simon's trembling body, Clary finally formulated their next move. She got up from her work stool and placed her head on Liam's shoulder.

"The little mouse looks cold, Liam, why don't you warm him up a bit?" she smiled, rubbing Liam's back and giving him a little push. She sat back down on her bar stool and picked up her drawing pad and paper, waiting to get inspiration for her next art piece.

Liam bowed his head towards her and made his way towards the bed. Simon grew wide eyed and started shaking his head no wildly, trying to scoot as far back as he could, but he was already pressed up against the headboard in a sitting position.

With his strong hands, Liam pulled Simon down on the bed straddling his thighs with each of his legs. He gently started running his hands up and down Simon's slender body, allowing a relaxing technique to sooth Simon.

"That's it, little one," he whispered, "Just relax. Let daddy take care of you."

Liam stroked each muscle along Simon's arms effectively turning them into jelly and began working on Simon's chest relaxing his tense abdomen muscles. Simon's eyes fluttered against the massaging, somewhere in the back of his mind he heard alarms going off in his head, but his conscious just ignored it against the relaxing feel of Liam's hands.

Clary watched as Liam ran his hands up and down Simon effectively calming Simon's restless body. Clary pictured her own lithe body under Liam feeling his hands run up and down her curves. She felt warmness spread between her legs. She smiled and turned her attention back to her drawing pad, beginning to draw the scene unfolding in front of her.

Liam began rubbing Simon's belly in slow circles and every once in a while he would run his hands over Simon's small shaft with the palm of his hand, stroking his penis with his hand. He'd milk Simon's penis until little drops of pre-cum dribbled out of his tip. Liam used his thumb to spread the pre-cum onto the rest of the head. Then he would return his hand back to Simon's abdomen.

The blood began rushing to Simon's groin as Liam's teasing massaging increased the circulation along his penis and into his scrotum. Simon began to breathe a little heavier as his penis began to stand erect, ready for only God knows what.

Pleased with Simon's response to his touch, Liam looked over his shoulder to where Clary was busy drawing in her notepad. How is this, kitten?" he asked, giving Simon a few extra strokes of his cock eliciting a gurgling sound from Simon's gagged mouth.

Clary looked up from her drawing pad and smiled, "He looks warm, my lion, is he good enough to eat?" she teased, flipping to a new page signaling Liam to change positions. Liam smiled down at small boy underneath him as he lowered himself down so his face was inches from Simon's cock.

"Little Simon, I have never stuck anything so tiny in my mouth before," he chuckled. Grabbing Simon's shaft and balls in the same grip and squeezing, "Have you ever had a grown man suck you off before." Liam wrapped his mouth around Simon's penis making him instantly tense when he felt Liam's hot mouth around him, his near virginal senses going into hyper drive. His chains started clinking together as he tried to pull Liam's face off his shaft. Liam guzzled Simon as Clary watched on from her drawing pad, capturing Simon's squirms, his look of tortuous pleasure upon the page in her pad. When people saw her painting and drawing, she wanted them to see the facial expressions and know exactly what the subject was feeling. Simon was a great study.

When Simon finally let his seed loose into Liam's mouth, Liam gathered all the seed into the pockets of his mouth and slithered his frame up Simon's before resting his face just inches above Simon's. Liam grabbed Simon's head with his large hand and brought his mouth on top of Simon's, pouring his own seed back into Simon's mouth.

Simon tried to tare his mouth away, but Liam was a strong guy and Simone was at the mercy of his strength. Liam invaded Simon's mouth with his tongue and bathed his cavity with his own cum. Simone tasted himself and it nearly made him puke, but Liam would not let him. Liam made sure that liquid only went down Simon's throat and note out of his mouth.

When Liam was satisfied that he had forced Simon to swallow all of his own cum, he looked over at Clary for her okay to switch venues. Clary finished up drawing Liam's mouth on a wide-eyed Simon and look up to give Liam the signal. Grabbing Simon by the waist, in one powerful lift, Liam tossed Simon on his stomach. Simon momentarily bounced on the mattress, but was then was still by Liam's massive hands.

Liam grabbed Simon by the hips and raised his ass high in the air. Liam massaged Simon's cheeks with his hands, relaxing the muscles against Simon's protests. When Liam was satisfied with the pliancy of the butt muscles, he began his exploration of Simon's anus.

Using the wide girth of his hand, he spread Simom's ass cheeks to get a look at his anus, placing two of his fingers within his entrance. He stroked his fingers in and out of his anus, twirling to measure the depth and tightness of Simon's canal. He was pleased to find that Simon was nearly virgin tight and that it would fit like a tight glove over his massive cock.

"I love this part," he said stroking Simon with his fingers, "The tightness of an ass get's me all hot and bothered." Liam pulled his fingers out of Simon and gave a pinch around the skin that was in between his anus and penis causing Simon to shriek. Liam just laughed.

When Liam released Simon's hips from his grasp to prepare his own cock for the penetration, Simon took it as his moment to escape, but Liam was too large and quick to make his efforts worth it. Liam laughed as he dragged Simon back into position by his thighs, using one hand to hoist his behind into the air and his other hand to direct his penis to his entrance. He looked over at Clary and said, "This is for you, kitten" and plunged his way through Simon.

Simon gasped around his girth squirming underneath him, but Liam just exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. His head rolled back and his eyes crossed at the tightness clenching around his cock.

"Stop!" Clary shouted, furiously scribbling in her drawing pad, "This is enlightening. Keep still, my lion."

"You've got to be kidding me, kitten," Liam gasped, feeling Simon's anal muscle clamping and unclamping his shaft. He held his position, it taking all of his self-control not to move his hips.

A few minutes passed and Clary gave Liam the go to proceed. Liam grabbed Simon by the hair and hoisted him up so that Simon's back was to his chest. Liam immediately began a deep and fast pace trying to relieve the aching shaft buried deep within Simon. With each thrust, Simon wailed against his gag, the muffled sounds like music to Liam's ears.

Liam rode Simon from behind until he finally let his seed spill out filling Simon's anus to the brim. When he was done, he slid cleanly out of Simon and let him fall back to the bed.

Clary, already done with her drawing, hoisted herself onto the bed behind Liam and wrapped her arms around his massive torso. "That was beautiful, my lion," she purred, "I was able to capture every beautiful detail. Thank you," she said as she planted kisses along his shoulder blade.

Liam stretched around so he could bring her around to his front, all but forgetting Simon's abused body still chained to the bed.

"Not as beautiful as when I'm making love to you, my kitten," Liam returned in a purr. He gently laid her down and hiked her leg around his hip for better access. "I want this picture permanently in your head," he said as he slipped into her warm, wet canal. He started out in a slow pace and then began to pick up the rhythm once his climax started to rise.

Clary clung on to his upper arms as Liam pounded into her pussy making her scream and cry out in ecstasy. She had built up her libido by watching Liam play with Simon and her control not to join them took everything she had. Finally, she was able to release that sexual frustration and give all she had to Liam, her lion. When she turned her head to the side in exasperation, she saw Simon lying right next to her, his eyes seemingly staring off into the distance, a single tear falling from his eye.

Clary put her hand on Liam's chest, giving him a good shove to get his attention, "Look my lion, little mouse is sad." To Liam's chagrin, she disengaged herself from Liam and rolled Simon over so he was on his back. She straddled his hips and placed her vagina over his cock. "Is this what you want, little mouse?" she teased as she undulated her hips making him whimper. Clary smiled knowing that all Simon wanted was to be left alone, but what was the fun in that. This was their playtime.

Clary slowly brought Simon's growing cock to her vaginal entrance and led him into her canal. She slowly began pumping his cock back and forth in her pussy, fascinated by the growing lust betraying Simon's true intentions. She smiled and leaned down to suck on the small patch of skin behind his ear.

Between her sucking, she asked Liam to join them. Liam settled himself between their thighs, his big stature more than enough to straddle them both and placed his penis against Clary's back entrance. Timing his thrusts with her's, Liam pushed his shaft into Clary in one thrust. Clary gasped in Simon's ear.

Simon just laid there as he allowed Clary and Liam to have their fun, resigning to his fate of nothing more than a blowup sex doll.

As Liam was pounding into Clary, Clary's building climax was causing her to bite down on Simon's neck, drawing his borrowed blood into her mouth. She laughed guessing that this was what it was like being a vampire.

With one final push, Liam ejaculated into Clary and sent her flying off the edge around Simon. Simon's penis shuttered inside Clary giving off little squirts of cum, but Clary paid no mind. Her appetite was full thanks to her lion.

Clary and Liam rolled off of Simon and wrapped themselves in each other's arms. Clary looked into Liam's eyes and said, "This was so special, Liam. I can't wait to put my portraits up to show everyone the fun we had tonight."

Liam returned her stare, wrapping her tightly in his arms, "Pictures are worth a thousand words, my kitten."


End file.
